sdoricafandomcom-20200214-history
Dagger Storyline Transcript
< Back to Dagger storyline Chapter 1: Father and Son Scene 1: Crushfang is in Totemtaff 's Chieftain house. Dagger and a bear scout enter. Bear Scout: "Chieftain, illegal miners in Totemtaff again! Heading toward west!" Dagger: "Damn human! Time for teach lesson!" Crushfang: "Dagger, stay." Dagger: "Let me go! Humans no challenge to fight." Crushfang: "No child's play fighting humans. Could get killed if not careful." Dagger: "I'm no..." Crushfang: "Quiet. Stay here." Crushfang and the bear scout leave. Dagger leaves after a while. Scene 2: The bears are sparring in Totemtaff's outskirt. Teenage Bear: "Come on! Don't lose!" Dagger enters. Dagger: "Found illegal miners at west Totemtaff. Who want to kick human butt with me!" Furygrowl: "That a thing? Count me in! Teenage Bear: "Me too!" Bear Soldier: "Expel the damn humans!" 4 bears leave together. Scene 3: At Totemtaff's border, the bears are facing the human illegal miners. Dagger: "Get 'em!" scene Dagger: "Bunch of weaklings!" Furygrowl: "Chieftain is here." Crushfang and the bear elders enter. Furygrowl: "Grrouu~Grrouu." Bear Soldier: "Grrouu~Grrouu." Crushfang: "Didn't I tell you to wait in cave? Why are you here?" Dagger: "If wait for you to get here, humans will be long gone!" Crushfang: "Humans deceiving and tricky. How can I face your father if anything happen?" Dagger: "No you concern! I'm not cub anymore!" Dagger and the bear fighters leave. Chapter 2: Family Issues Scene 1: Crushfang, Dagger and the Bear elders are discussing earlier issue. Strict Bear Elder: "Humans trespass Totemtaff these days... we should act." Impulsive Bear Elder: "Illegal miners must be Sunshine Infantry in disguise. Should attack Sunshine infantry, show them we no pushover!" Crushfang: "Since Dylan takes lead Sunshine Infantry, line drawn between us. No proof these illegal miners are from Sunshine Infantry. Not reason for war." Impulsive Bear Elder: "But..." Crushfang: "No attack Sunshine Infantry without my orders." Dagger: "Who side stand you? How can honor those sacrifice themselves for Bears' dignity, and for the Golems' sanctury by playing game of chicken?" Crushfang: "Many Bears' lives lost in war with humans. Do you want more Bears to perish?" Dagger: "Coward!" Dagger leaves. Scene 2: Dagger encouters illegal miners at Totemtaff's border. Dagger: "Strange, not look like they're mining... Are they observing us? Illegal Miner Foreman: "Bears! Run for it" Dagger: "You're not getting away!" scene Dagger: "Pesky humans!" Illegal Miner Foreman: "Kill him!" Crushfang: "Dagger, look out!" Crushfang and the elders enter. scene The illegal miners run away. Dagger: "No need protection from coward like you!" Crushfang: "I hate humans as much as you do, but I can't allow more Bears to die in pointless wars." Dagger: "You have protected no one! My father died because of your cowardness, you have no right to lead Bears!" Dagger leaves. An elder follows him. Strict Bear Elder: "Dagger!" Dagger: "Elder?" Strict Bear Elder: "Everything Chieftain does is because he cares for you, mind your attitude towards him." Dagger: "Everything he does is because he was reason my father died." Strict Bear Elder: "Even so, he does care you." Dagger: "How come I never felt? Always punish me... ban from doing anything, when did he ever care me?" Strict Bear Elder: "Your Rite of Passage is near. Chieftain thinks highly this. Don't embarass yourself." Dagger: "Hmpf!" Chapter 3: Rite Of Passage Scene 1: Crushfang and the bear priest are talking to the young bears. Old Bear Priest: "Down path is Golem Totem Cave. Chieftain and I be waiting here for those who complete Rite of Passage. Grrouu-Zaha!" Teenage Bear: "Grrouu~Grrouu!" Crushfang: "Dagger..." The bears leave. Scene 2: Crushfang and Furygrowl are exploring the cave. Dagger: "What would it feel like..." Furygrowl: "What you talk about?" Dagger: "I mean these dying Golems. I wonder what it feels like walking toward death?" Furygrowl: "Likely experience tranquility, able to die peacefully in sanctuary." Dagger: "Never thought our path to adulthood is the same as Golems' path to afterlife." Cave critters appear and attack. scene Dagger: "You're good fighter. After Rite of Passage, wanna join our little operation?" Furygrowl: "What operation?" Dagger: "Attack on Sunshine Infantry." Furygrowl: "Huh? Does Chieftain know this?" Dagger:" No way, that coward only knows how to say no. My father died covering his hairy ass! Totally not worth it!" Furygrowl: "Chieftain no coward to me. My brother once got caught in humans' trap. If wasn't for Chieftain's one Bear rampage, brother would have been dead bear meat." Dagger: "He did that?" ???: "Help! Can't hold much longer!" Dagger: "Bear cry for help." Furygrowl: "Heard it... we go check!" The two bears follow the voice. Dagger: "Why so silence?" Furygrowl: "Victory, or utter defeat? A big cave critter appears from behind Dagger. Furygrowl: "Look out!" scene Dagger: "Now that's a good fight!" Furygrowl: "Helmetal Pinchers rarely leave habitat. Someone provoke it on purpose?" Dagger: "Someone also looking for good fight. Those tiny Thieves too boring to fight." Furygrowl: "By the way, fate weapon cave we searching for is nearby." Dagger: "We split, find our weapons, meet back here and finish our Rite of Passage." Furygrowl: "Uh-huh, take care." The two bears split up. Dagger is deep into the cave and fighting off critters. Dagger: "Pesky little creatures." After rampaging, Dagger meets up with Furygrowl holding his new weapon. Dagger: "The hell! A fish!?" Furygrowl: "Bwahahaha~ sorry. hahaha~ Does not... suit... you... at all... pffft!" Dagger: "Stop laughing! One more chuckle and you get knuckle!" Furygrowl: "Bwahaha, more like... a fish! Hahaha... wait, where are you going?" Dagger: "Get other weapon." Furygrowl: "Rules are rules. Once weapon is yours, no change allowed." Dagger: "No one know as long as you shush." Furygrowl: "Can not. This way too hilarious to not blurt out!" Dagger chases Furygrowl. Scene 3: The two bears return to Crushfang and the bear priest. Old Bear Priest: "Huh, first group to clear Rite of Passage here. Not bad. Not bad indeed. Fastest group in recent years." Crushfang: "Dagger, I congratulate you in place of father, Razorclaw. As a grown bear, I no longer restrict you. You now responsible for own actions." Dagger: "Hmph." Chapter 4: Impulsive Youth Scene 1: Dagger with a group of Bears are preparing for battle Dagger: "Target is Sunshine Infantry left-wing camp. We split into two forces. Thickpaw in charge of main force and do frontal assault to lure out human army." Furygrowl: "Lure out human army?" Dagger: "Yes, I'll take charge of other force. Once main forces lure human legion out from heart of camp, we strike on flank." Furygrowl: "I see, but there are two legions in left-wing camp. Must wait until both legions leave their posts before attacking, otherwise human legion gets upper hand." Dagger: "Don't worry, everything will be fine!" Scene 2: Bears attacking Sunshine Infantry scene Dagger: "Thickpaw's main forces are close to capture the camp, let's move out!" Furygrowl: "Dagger, wait, second legion of Sunshine Infantry haven't move yet." Dagger: "Wait any longer and Thickpaw gets all the glory, move out folks!" Scene 3: Dagger rushing into battle Dagger: "Get'em!" scene Dagger: "Wha....m, more... human soldiers... can't... keep up..." A soldier attacks Furygrowl from the back. Furygrowl falls. The bears moves away from the soldiers. Dagger: "Furygrowl!" Teenage Bear: "Out of options. Main force been forced back... have to retreat now." Dagger: "No, Furygrowl is still out there. Not leaving without him!" Dagger moves forward, but the other Bears restrains him. Dagger: "Furygrowl!!" Chapter 5: Defeat and Maturity Scene 1: Bears marching back to Totemtaff Dagger: "Take the injured Bears back first! I'll bring up the rear!" Dylan approaches with a group of soldiers. Dagger: "No human shall set foot in Totemtaff!" scene Just as Dagger is defeated, Crushfang approaches with a group of Bears. Dylan: "It has been a while, Crushfang. Seems like yesterday when we agreed on an armistice; why are we meeting on the battlefield again?" Dagger: "It's humans' fault for continuous trespassing into Totemtaff!" Dylan: "Sunshine Infantry has long aborted mining on Bear territory. The recent miners are not from my ranks." Dagger: "Who knew if those miners are your men in disguise!" Dylan: "Do you have any evidence?" Dagger: "I......" Dylan: "Crushfang, how are we going to settle this issue?" Crushfang: "Dispatch troops against Infantry without evidence, indeed our mistake." Dylan: "If so, an eye for an eye. I will accept an apology with this Bear's life and drop all further investigation on this incident." Crushfang: "No! A Bear mistake is my responsibility. Let Dagger go, before things get ugly!" Dylan: "Why should I let the main culprit off the hook! Hand him over!" Crushfang: "Over my dead body!" Crushfang strikes, and Dylan raises his shield to block. Soldier: "Colonel Levon!" Crushfang is shot by an arrow and he backs away, a paw covering his right eye. Dylan: "Who shot that arrow!? I've not given the order to attack!" Dagger: "You despicable bastard!" Crushfang: "Halt!" Blood oozes from the cut across Crushfang's eye. Crushfang: "Bless this arrow, calmed me down... This eye, shall be the price I pay for the damage inflicted on Sunshine Infantry." Dylan: "We're even... but if this happens again, I won't compromise so easily." Crushfang: "Dylan, look at the land you stand on. Totemtaff is not only our sanctuary; it is symbol of dignity of Bears. I will not allow any person with malicious thoughts to set foot on this land. As long as humans don't disturb Totemtaff, we have no reason to start war." Dylan thinks for a while, then turns to order his soldiers. Dylan: "Patch up the captured Bear warriors. Once they are treated, escort them back to Totemtaff. Let's go." As his soldiers exit the scene, Dylan turns back to the Bears. Dylan: "You Bears, you have an incredible Chieftain!" Scene 2: Back in Totemtaff's Chieftain house, Furygrowl exits the scene. Dagger: "Chewed out Furygrowl, now my turn is it... alright, alright, go ahead!" Crushfang: "Killing enemies on battlefield, thrilling isn't it? But what about casualties of fellow Bears?" Dagger: "......" Crushfang: "I was once young and impulsive. It cost me a friend, your father. You orphan because of me. From that moment on, I learned to be calm. I vowed myself to never lose any one of you ever again." Dagger is silent, and Crushfang turns to walk away. Dagger: "Cheiftain." Crushfang: "What?" Dagger: "Thank you. And... sorry." Dagger kneels and bows.